My diary My life
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: Un Vegeta cansado, Un pequeño libro y un Trunks interesado, harán que un día de invierno como los otros, sea un viaje por el tiempo. Por las memorias de Vegeta. Atravesé de su infancia y puerta. Especial por mi cumpleaños. Disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

Como el 25 de Febrero es mi cumpleaños (Aplausos y silbidos) ¿Qué mejor forma de celebrarlo que escribiendo una pequeña historia para ustedes?

Sí, es una mala idea porque es mi cumpleaños pero el regalo es para ustedes…

Solo tendrá 2 capitulo, disfrútenlo.

Una mañana fría de invierno…

En una habitación tranquila. Un hombre de pelo en flama dormía profundamente.

Solo.

Su esposa estaba en una reunión en otra empresa. Estaba solo con insoportable hijo de 9 años… Trunks…

-Papá… -Llamaba el joven. Estaba arrodillado sobre la cama. Sacudía a su padre para levantarlo.

-¿Mmm? –Contesto Vegeta sin levantarse o abrir los ojos.

Al ver la pobre respuesta del padre decide levantar más la voz -¡Papá! – Grito.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? – Pregunto Somnoliento.

Tímido pregunto-¿Estas durmiendo? –

Esa pregunta. Esa pequeña pregunta. Prendió la mecha de un Vegeta enojado. Muy enojado.

-¿¡Tú que crees!? – Pregunto con una sonrisa Psicópata dedicada al menor de la habitación -¿Parece que duermo?

-Dormido si pareces… -

-¿¡Que mierda quieres, mocoso insolente!? –

-Me prometiste que limpiaríamos el armario… ¿Me ayudas? –

-Acabas de decir que te prometí… ¿Me estas mintiendo? –Pregunto abrazando una almohada.

-Pues, mamá dijo que me ayudarías… -

Vegeta se da vuelta y se tapa más con la sabanas –En estos tiempos tu madre dice muchas cosas… - Bostezo cansado y saludo – Adiós…

-¿Qué? ¡Papá! –Trunks empezó a hacer puchero -¡Vamos levántate! –Empezó a sacudirlo hasta que lo tiro de la cama. -¿Papá? –

-Dame un motivo para… ¡No matarte en este mismo instante!-Grito totalmente eufórico.

-Mamá no cocinara más para ti –Dijo bajándose de la cama –Vamos tenemos muchas cosas que tirar… -

Trunks agarro a Vegeta de la mano y los arrastro contra la voluntad de la antorcha caminante hasta llegar una habitación con un armario y una ventana pequeña.

Aquella luz tenue de la ventana bañaba al armario.

Un armario de madera pulida a mano, le lucia mostrando su esplendor y orgullo sus puertas refinadas. Un elegante armario, sin duda alguna.

-¿Por qué tenemos que limpiar esto? –Pregunto Vegeta sentándose a los pies del armario.

-Por qué mamá dijo que lo hiciera –Contesto Trunks abriendo las puertas del armario.

-¿Y desde cuando yo le hago caso? –Pregunto mientras miraba aquellas cajas.

-No lo haces, pero yo si –Dijo el niño. Saco una caja un poco más grande que el –Y tú me ayudaras. Esta caja será la primera. Me pregunto que tendrá dentro.

-¿Comida? –Pregunto Vegeta.

-Ojala… -

Ante la mirada atenta del príncipe. Trunks abrió la caja despacio.

De adentro saco una vieja armadura, más precisamente, la armadura con la que Vegeta murió a manos de Freezer en Namek.

-¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto Trunks poniéndose la armadura sobre el -¿Era tuya?

-Si… con esta armadura me mataron… No deberías usarla –Dijo recordando con una pizca de melancolía –Mejor… solo guárdala.

-… Si –Trunks se la saco con cuidado de no romperla. Despacio. La dejo de donde la había sacado.

Dejaron esa caja a un lado. Sacaron otra un poco más pequeña.

-¿Qué será esta? –

-Ábrela y averigüémoslo –Dijo Vegeta un poco más animado.

Trunks abrió con cuidado el envoltorio del objeto –Es un libro, está en unas letras raras… -

Vegeta levanto el mentón mirando las letras, fácilmente reconocibles para el –Obvio que no las conoces –Dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del universo –Es Saiyajiano. Es un lenguaje prácticamente extinto. Solo yo lo sé leer.

-Genial, ¿Me lo lees? –Pregunto entregándole el libro.

-…Es mi diario de cuando tenía tu edad –Dijo Vegeta después de leer el encabezado.

-¿Me lo lees? ¿O es muy personal? –Pregunto. Antes de que pudieran responder -¡Por qué a mí me encantaría saber cómo vivías!

-…Esta bien, solo una hoja. –

"_Estimado Diario. Día 1 con el diario._

_Hoy es un día raro en la dichosa nave de Freezer. Por no decir extremadamente odioso y tedioso._

_Hace tiempo que no sé nada de mis padres o del planeta en el que tendría que reinar… ¿No es extraño? Para mí que Freezer guarda algo escondido o como dijo Raditz: Aquí hay Jeice encerrado._

_No sé si lo dijo porque encerramos al de las dichosas Fuerzas Ginyu. Pero me gusto como sonaba._

_Día 2 con diario. Estimado diario._

_Hoy ha pasado algo horrible._

_No puedo encontrar a Nappa, él tuvo que haberme leído mi cuento favorito y no esta. Raditz me dijo que él había sido llamado por Zarboon, me extraña._

_Día 3._

_¡Me obligaron a hacer cosas muy feas!_

_Tengo miedo. Me han hecho llorar. Quiero volver a mi casa. _

_¡Que alguien me salve! _

_Día 9. _

_Me han encerrado. ¡Son unos malditos!_

_Estoy en una especie de cárcel. Quiero volver a casa, no es posible que un meteorito lo destruyera, ¡Teníamos la mejor tecnología! Lo hubiéramos sabido._

_Día 10._

_Me han intentado arrancar la cola…_

_Tengo sangre que sale de mi boca, mi nariz, orejas y ojos. _

_Solo quiero morir. Quiero que acaben con esto ahora. _

_¿Cuál es el motivo de torturarme? ¿Qué ganan con esto? _

_De seguro alguien debe estar peor que yo, aunque creo que es imposible ¿Verdad?"_

-¿Papá? –Pregunto Trunks conmovido por la pequeña parte de la vida del padre-¿Tan mal la pasabas?

-… Eso no era nada. Con lo que pase después…-

-¿A qué te refieres cuando dijiste" ¡Me obligaron a hacer cosas muy feas!"? –Pregunto el inocente.

-… ¿Viste que meten presa a la gente por violar? –Pregunto intentando no ser tan duro con él. Por ahora.

-Si… pero mamá no me quiso decir por qué… -

-Es lo mismo –

-Oh… Continua –

-Lo hare porque quiero, no porque me lo digas –Contesto Vegeta.

"_Día 19._

_Hoy es un día especial. Por fin me dejaron salir de la cárcel. Me han inyectado algunas cosas. Me siento cansado y no recuerdo nada de lo que paso solo a un señor diciéndome algo en otro idioma._

_Igual, estoy lejos de eso. Raditz me prometió que me contaría un cuento. Es divertido escucharlo haciendo voces raras. Es el único momento en el que me rio. O siento felicidad._

_Día 30._

_Voy a matar a Raditz, me dijo solo en un planeta que no conozco. _

_La gente me teme, es divertido. Destruí unas casas y gritan y lloran._

_Debe ser como me veía hace unos días atrás. Patético. Es gracioso torturarlos._

_Me gusta._

_Día 32._

_Me entere que pronto mataran a uno alienígena azul._

_No lo conozco. Pero creo que Zarboon hará la cosa fea que hizo conmigo hace unos días._

_Espero que por cualquier razón no lo haga. No quiero que me torturen de nuevo."_

_-Papá, ¿Tan malo lo pasaste? –_

_-Como te dije antes… esto es el principio del infierno –_

_-…Papá… -_

_Continuara…_


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Puedo elegir la próxima página yo?-Pregunto Trunks con ojos brillosos.

-No –Contesto guardando celosamente el Diario entre sus brazos.

-Por favor… ¿Si? –

-¡Que no, no! –

-Bueno… elijamos una al azar, ¿Si? –

-Grr… está bien… está bien….-Contesto cansado abriendo el diario. La página 134 fue la que salió.

"_Edad: 19. Nublado. Donkun _**(Domingo).**

_¡Maldito Zarboon! Como si no fuera suficiente el hecho de humillarme me culpo de algo que, por primera vez, no cometí. ¡Algún día me vengare! _

_Pero de mientras… creo que puedo hacer algo como crearle una reputación o algo así… ya se._

_Edad: 19. Lluvioso. Mikeku _**(Martes)**

_¡Ha funcionado! _

_No solo le cree una reputación, no arruine la mía. Posiblemente me he ganado una nueva… solo espero que no sea de bocón, simplemente, me matarían por eso. Necesito seguir vivo para matar a Freezer y tomar su lugar como rey… _

_¿Qué digo? ¿Rey? ¡Mejor emperador!_

_¿Emperador? ¡Mejor dios del universo!_

_Edad: 19. Nevando. Vikuno __**(Jueves)**_

_Adivina adivinador, ¿Dónde está Vegeta hoy?_

_¡En el calabozo por bocón!... necesito amigos… o esclavos. _

_Si, necesito esclavos._

_Me encerraron por bocón… Al parecer, Dodoria y Zarboon si tenían algo entre los dos. ¡Malditos Ginyu! Esos me inculparon…"_

-¿Papá? –Pregunto Trunks- ¿Quiénes son los Ginyu?

-Unos tontos que bailan… se creían muy listos. Pero eran unos tontos –Contesto Vegeta dejando de leer.

-… Bueno… muy lindo todo y eso. ¿Lees este otro libro? – Trunks señalo con su mano extendida, un libro de color marrón oscuro. Más nuevo.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese libro? – Pregunto asombrado.

-Durante el Flash back… ¿Si?-

-Está bien…-Cansado, acepto –Haber….

"_Este planeta es diferente, no hay duda alguna de que la gravedad es mucho menor a la de mi planeta. Sin embargo, todavía extraño poder estar con un Saiyajin más o menos cuerdo… O que me obedezcan._

_Esa Mujer, la terrícola. Me obedece, sin que sepa. Ni se entere._

_Después de todo, para ellos es todo un "_**Honor**_" cocinar para un príncipe como yo._

_¿Y cómo no? Si después de todo, soy el último Saiyajin de mi especie. Jamás volverán a tener una oportunidad así…_

_Ahora paso el tiempo._

_Esa terrícola esta cada día más insoportable. En cima que en la tierra la temperatura es relativamente diferente. Eso que llama "_**Calor**_**"**__ es asfixiante y horrible. ¿Quién podría aguantar eso todos los años?, que espanto._

_Sin embargo, eso que llama "_**Frio**_" me gusta más. Si no fuera el por el hecho de que andan como pagaron haciendo cosas como calentarse en la chimenea o cosas así… bah, son unos débiles. Todavía recuerdo a Freezer obligándome a estar en un congelador con -180°C, hasta mi cola tenia estalagmitas. ¡Y si me quejaba! La paliza era memorable… pero no, ellos no tienen esa educación. Insolente es lo que son._

_Pero lo que más me irrita es ese terrícola, el "Yamcha". Es insoportable. Esta con: "No deberías tener a ese alienígena en la casa, Bulma" o "Bulma, podría matarte en cualquier momento. O pero". ¿Por qué sacan esas conclusiones? ¡Si hubiera querido matarla! ¡Ya lo hubiera hecho!_

_Sin contar la horrible costumbre de gritar sobre la vos de otro terrícola… lo llaman "Cantar". ¿Por qué lo hacen? SI esto hubiera sido mi planeta… ¡madre, mía! Los hubieran mandado a la cocina… y no precisamente a cocinar._

_Aunque, mientras la mujer no estaba me comí un mayordomo. Debo aceptar que su gusto es un poco agridulce. Es aceptable. Pienso comerme a la linda ayudante del Doctor Briefs. Aquí, entre nosotros, creo que tienen algo… yo solo digo._

_Por qué de dónde vengo, si les decían "Cariño" o "Terrón de azúcar"… Ya eran cosas de mayores… solo para decirlo así, ¿Si, me entiende?_

_Por otro lado. Esa mujer siempre cree que entreno en la cámara de gravedad… pero eso no es verdad._

_Tiene un buen equipo de juegos de video. Y están bastante bien._

_¡Pero claro! ¡Uno se pasa el juego y después no lo puede destruir! ¡No! Te gritan y todo…_

_La verdad no entiendo, ni me importa entender a los Humanos… parecen monos. Y yo sé de eso._

_No creo que estén en la cima de la cadena alimenticia… después de mí, claro._

_Y hablando de la comida. Es regular. He comido más rica y mejor, pero no puedo dar mi opinión pro que no ayudo. _

_¿Quién se come a los sirvientes para que no les paguen y gastes más en comida? ¡Yo!, pero claro, si atenta la vida de alguien no es trabajo… ¿Y esos que llaman policías? ¡Golpean gente a diestras y siniestra!, pero claro, como no son Vegeta reciben premios…_

_¿Saben una cosa? ¡Los voy a mandar a Mitachi Junuro! ¡A Mitachi Junuro con sus familias! _**(Idioma y palabras que acabo de inventar. Para los que no son Saiyajines, significa: ¡A juntar fruta! O ¡A tomar por traste! ¿Si me entienden?)**.

_¡Me vale tres hierros si ayudo o no!"_

-¿Papá…? –Trunks intentaba sacar de su trance a Vegeta.

-¿Vegeta…? – Al igual que Bulma.

-¡Papá!-

-¡Vegeta, volví! –

-Cállense que esto se pone interesante… -Vegeta continuo la lectura en voz alta. Pero en otra hoja…

Mas precisamente, cuando se enteró que iba a ser padre.

"… _¡Como pudo haber pasado! ¡Por que!_

_Sé que no son preguntas, pero ¿Por qué yo? _

_¡Encima que es un lio mantenerse así mismo y ahora con un bodoque de piel y pelo!_

_Encima, ¡Con una terrícola! ¿Por qué?_

_De seguro el mocoso será un fenómeno… aunque… SI Kakarroto pudo tener un hijo hibrido ¿Por qué yo no?, después de todo. Soy superior que él, en todos los aspectos… e septo en idiotez… claro está._

_Sin embargo, parece que soy más tonto que él. _

_SI no, estaría esperando un hijo en este momento. Lo puedo imaginar riéndose adentro de Bulma por haberme arruinado la vida. ¡Me vengare mocoso!_

_¡Te pondré un nombre con el que tus compañeros te molestaran el resto de tu vida natural… y después de la muerte, también!_

_Un nombre como… ¡Trunks! Si, Trunks significa el bodoque en Saiyajin… todos se reirán de él._

_¡Que malo soy!"_

-¡Papá! –Grito Trunks.

"_Por ahora estoy en la nave viajando a otro planeta para poder entrenar, y pensar._

_Creo que podría matar a Bulma, pero no quiero ensuciarme las manos…_

_Podría matarla con mi súper técnica mental que voy a inventar…_

_No mucho trabajo… Debería pensarla y después ponerla aprueba y toda la cosa esa… no, mejor… ¡Puedo abandonar al mocoso! ¡Si es una idea brillante!_

… _No, no quiero que se quede sin padre. O peor, que lo crie el imbécil de Yamcha._

_Podría hacerme cargo, digo, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? _

_Como mucho era súper…llorón, fuerte, baboso, hiperactivo, peleón, gritón y quizás revoltoso…_

_Pensándolo bien… ¿Cuál era la opción que pensé antes de esta?"_

-¡Vegeta! –Grito Bulma. Estaba abrazando al pobre de Trunks que lloraba desconsoladamente entre sus brazos –Mira lo que has hecho, le has hecho llorar. ¿Esta feliz?

-Sí, y mucho –

-Grrr –Gruño Bulma.


End file.
